FNAF: Revenge
by AbsoluteDerp89
Summary: Springtrap has woken and he wants revenge on those who have damned him to rot. (Authors Note) Hi! If you have any complaints please share them with me. Please don't comment on the length though, since it is supposed to be short. (Btw the first three paragraphs are supposed to be a prologue)


"Finally I can get rid of these stupid things…"I said dropping the mask distastefully. "It's not like anyone liked this place anyways." I kicked the mask away. "Still, it's good to cover my tracks." I laughed as I said, "I can't believe I got away with murder. Five. Whole. Times." I dropped the wrench and walked to the door. I only got in a few steps before I heard a quiet voice behind me. I turned around and heard it again. "Huh? Who's there?" I felt something brush my arm. "Show yourself bastard!'' I yelled, my voice shaking. I saw a black shape in the form of a child next to the mask. I froze. "Brandy? Is that you?" I said cautiously. Brandy was one of five kids I had murdered. She was also my daughter.

I took a step backwards, wanting to leave this bloodstained place. Another shape formed in front of me. "Vincent. We remembered." It said in its raspy, quiet voice. "G-go away!" I exclaimed. It reached out a hand and took another step closer. I tried to push it away but my hand went through it. For a dreadful moment I thought I would be trapped here with them. I looked around frantically for an escape. My heart lifted a I saw the Spring Bonnie suit leaned against the wall. I ran to it and quickly put it on. I looked through the eye holes and saw all five of them side by side. I laughed, "Can't get me now can you!" They stood there silently, just staring at me. I laughed more and tried to walk to the door.

My heart lurched as I heard a popping sound. "Huh?" I said. Suddenly I heard a horrible ripping sound as the spring locks came loose and punctured my insides. I screamed and fell to the ground, convulsing as the rest of them came loose and ripped through me. Blood poured from me and soaked through some of the suit. "Someone help me!" I screamed as tears came to my eyes. "Please! Somebody!" I was choked from saying anymore as blood gurgled in my throat. I managed to lift up my head and saw the figures fade. I thought I heard Brandy say, "I'm sorry." just before my vision faded to black.

A faint beam of sunlight woke me. Well, I don't know if "woke" would be exactly correct. It was more like being born, or in my case, reborn. I knew how I had died and I wanted revenge. Hm, strange. I want revenge from those who I murdered in the first place. Well, I guess I did deserve this, but it doesn't mean I have to like it. I was thinking of where I was when I heard a phone ringing and then a voice. I stood up, I was slightly wobbly, seeing as I hadn't moved for 30 years. When I reached the door the voice was louder. I still couldn't make out what the words meant though. I followed the voice until I reached a small room.

I looked into the room and saw a blonde man with his hair in a ponytail facing away from me. I walked into the room and looked at the man closer. I put my hand on his shoulder. He whipped around and stared at me with a mixture of terror and confusion. I managed to stutter out, "H-help me." he pulled himself away from me and yelled, "What are you?" I took a step closer and said, "My name is Vincent, they trapped me in this god-forsaken suit." he looked at the door behind me and tried to run, but I grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him back.

I lifted him up and snarled in his face, "Are you going to help me, or do you want to die?" he stared at my face and stuttered, "F-fine." I dropped him and stared at him for a minute. He looked up at me and tried to punch me. I dodged to the side and grabbed his neck. Squeezing his neck, I said, "You had your chance." He struggled and tried to get out of my grip. I smiled at his suffering and dropped him just as he went limp. I heard him take in a small breath, so I knew he hadn't died. I walked out of the room, casting one last glance at him over my shoulder.

When I reached the room I had "woke" up in I looked around. I noticed a large red stain where I had been sitting. I walked over to it and looked down at it. I tore my gaze away from the bloodstain and looked up at the small window in the corner. I walked up to it and peered outside. There was a large parking lot and a few trees scattered around the place. There was only one car in the parking lot. I supposed it must have been the blonde man's car. I turned away from the window and suddenly realized how stiffly I had been moving. I decided to look for a mirror so I could see what I looked like.

I peered down the long hallway and saw a good number of doors. I checked the door across from me first. _Hm, I thought this would be more difficult…_ I thought as I walked into a bathroom. I looked in the mirror and was surprised by what I saw. I was in a large greenish-yellow rabbit suit. It was stained with blood, dirt, and other substances of which I don't know. _I wonder what I look like…there's no way I survived the spring lock failure…_ I cautiously opened the mouth of the suit. I was disgusted by how I looked. I had no skin, all that showed of me was muscle and blood. My nose had been torn off and all that was left was two narrow slits. I had no ears either, some of my brain was showing as well. I pulled the mouth back down and stood there in silence. _Well, good to know I still have a brain._

After exploring the other rooms (no need to explain what was in them, it's not important) I walked back to what I thought of as my home. The noise of an engine drew me to the window. I looked out it and saw a red Ford Explorer pull up. "The night guard…" I muttered quietly. _I guess it's not a Freddy Fazbear joint without a night guard...no...it's not a Freddy Fazbear joint without someone to kill the night guard…_ I thought. Well, since there are only phantoms here (they may be scary, but not deadly), I guess i'll be the killer this time. I paused for a second. Well, being a killer isn't any different from my normal everyday life.

"Uh, hey man...you didn't have to come in today, but I guess you're just doing your job…but I mean it man, don't come in tomorrow." this is what I overheard from the blonde man (I think his name was John) and the night guards conversation. Tonight would be my last chance to kill the night guard.

I peeked out of the room, waiting for nightfall to come. When it finally did, I walked out of the hallway to wait in the security room. It had a few monitors and a large elongated window. I paused then walked out of the room. I walked through a few more hallways then came out behind the window. I heard a noise from the front of the establishment. I smiled, but suddenly felt a sharp pain rip through my chest. I put my hand on the wall, holding myself up. _What the hell is happening to me?!_ I stood back up and clutched my chest. I faintly noticed the night guard entering the room. I looked up and croaked, "Help….me…" He stared at me with pure terror. I was pressing so hard on the glass it started to shatter under my weight. I started to laugh as I looked up at him. He stuttered, "Wh-who are you?" I said, "I'm the Purple Guy."

I smashed the glass and crawled through the broken frame. The night guard (let's call him Thomas) was panicking by now. I walked up to him and punched him. He fell over and backed up to wall. His face was bleeding by now. He looked up at me and said, "Y-you monster!" I laughed and said, "I can't control this, I have nothing against you, I merely want to have some fun." Thomas looked around and stared at something. I followed his gaze and saw a gallon of gasoline. I froze and my eyes widened as I saw him take out a matchbox. "W-what are you doing?!" I exclaimed. He muttered as he fumbled with trying to light a match, "When in doubt...there it is…" The match lit as he held it up. "You're going to kill us both! You can't do this you idiot!" I yelled as I collapsed from the pain in my chest. "No! Thomas don't do this! I'll be trapped here with t-those kids! They'll do horrible things to me!" I yelled from the floor. He looked at me and said, "You deserve it you monster." He then threw the match into the gasoline and the entire place went up in flames.

I coughed from the smoke and looked around frantically. I saw five black shapes appear in front of me. The first and tallest one said, "So, we meet again Vincent. Remember me? I was once known as Fredderick." He motioned to the others and said, "I'm sure you remember Alfred, Oliv, Bart, and of course your own daughter, Brandy." I nodded, "Yes, I remember you bastards." Alfred walked up to me and spat, "You're going to rot with us in hell." I laughed, which turned into a cough. Brandy stood next to Alfred and said, "Don't worry daddy, we'll be together again, only this time, you'll be feeling the pain we have been experiencing, only for you, it will be eternal." My vision started to blur as the flames began to engulf me. The kids began to fade away as I coughed up blood. Oliv stayed for a split second more and whispered, "Now you know what it feels like to be burned alive…" I rested my head on the floor and closed my eyes. The last words I ever said were, "Renata...I'm sorry…"


End file.
